


First Look

by DeanObsessed



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanObsessed/pseuds/DeanObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Alice "see" anything before Bella moved into Forks? "What? Who was that? It flashed in and out of my head so fast that it left me momentarily confused". What were Jasper's first thoughts? Or Carlisle's? Read the Cullen's 1st impressions of Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ALICE

**Author's Note:**

> First Fan-Fiction ever written by me, previously posted on Fanfiction.net under my other psuedo name "LaurieGlory"

A/N: This first chapter is short but consecutive chapter will be longer :)

 

I knew that as soon as he finally laid his eyes on her everything would change…

ALICE POV~

_**Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She was slender, quiet and smiled, a light pink staining her cheeks. He was standing next to her with his hand on her cheek, staring into her eyes. Hands clasped together.** _

What? Who was that? It flashed in and out of my head so fast that it left me momentarily confused.

_**Curled in a ball on a dirty floor. Shaking. Eyes dark, sunken, skin so pale it almost looked blue. Intense pain.** _

Oh dear God what was that? No!

_**Brown hair flowing down her back. Running. Laughing. His hand curled with hers. Brown eyes now a beautiful gold…** _

Oh, oh OH! The skin over my heart felt impossibly warm and then I knew. It was all I could do not to jump over the river and run into the house to scream the news from the very top of my voice. It was going to happen. He would finally meet her. Our family would be complete and he will finally know the happiness I always wished for him. She was going to be perfect! Knowing really is the easy part though. Getting to that result was a whole different thing. I know him. He is going to resist. He's not going to understand at first. But I will be there... I will help them both. Because it's not only for him. It will be for us all. Plan, plan, plan.

I smiled as I lightly leapt into the air, bouncing softly all the way home. The only thoughts in my head now were the repetitious words of the U.S Constitution. English, French, and then Latin. He looked at me curiously when I entered and I smiled as I walked up the stairs to my Jasper. He could try, but I wouldn't slip. I was stronger and more determined than he knew. Right now another pair of golden eyes looked lovingly at me. Yes, plenty of time for plans later. Bella was coming soon.


	2. Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Alice "see" anything before Bella moved into Forks? "What? Who was that? It flashed in and out of my head so fast that I left me momentarily confused". What were Jasper's first thoughts? Or Carlisle's? Read the Cullen's 1st impressions of Bella.

JASPER POV~

Gazing at her is one of my favorite activities.

So much love, devotion, enthusiasm, and contentment poured from her in waves that it kept me calm and focused.

Sitting amongst the human children, she was the only thing that kept me from either grabbing the closest neck or fleeing into the nearby wilderness. Focusing on Alice kept me strong. I have committed to this lifestyle but the longing was always there. It never went away. Just looking at her reinforced that it was all worth it.

As the teacher continued to drone on and on, I allowed my mind to wander…seeking out the emotions of my brothers and sisters in their respective classrooms, testing their environments while holding vigil over our surroundings.

Things seemed their normal, repetitive status until I was staggered with bloodlust so intense I flew out of my chair and was almost out the door when a powerful hand held me in place. Quicker than anyone could have noticed I was thrust back into my seat. Emmet was staring at me incredulous.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled. I glanced around the room at the oblivious humans. I was speechless.

The venom was thick in my mouth coating my tongue like acid. I squirmed to get out of my seat all the while admonishing myself…This is Emmet, this is my brother. Do not fight him. Alice is here. Do not put Alice in danger…

Alice spoke to me softly, her voice penetrating the red haze I was peering through. "Jasper, don't worry. We are getting you out of here. The bell will ring in 15 seconds"

` "Cool it man!" Emmett warned while still clamped down on my shoulder. I struggled to still myself, pulling my emotions into a tight bubble but the waves of bloodlust just kept coming. Where is it? I needed to find it. I wanted to find it!

Then the bell rang and I was out of my seat like a bullet and down the hall. Not monitoring my speed, just flying on pure instinct…searching until I was almost to the door. Biology?.

Just then, I slammed into a rock wall. Edward crashed into me while running out the door. I could feel his rage, anger and lust rolling off him like a tsunami. I was momentarily dumbstruck.

As he disappeared down the hall, I looked back into the classroom to see a petite brown haired young girl. She was unfamiliar to me. I quickly sorted through the many faces of the school and came up blank. Good. She was an unknown. New. Maybe she wouldn't be missed…As I took a step forward in my determination to get what my body was craving, I was pulled back with iron grips.

Rosalie and Emmet stood behind me.

"Jasper stop! Get a hold of yourself!" Rosalie spat.

I turned on her angrily when two small hands lightly held my face.

"It's okay. It's okay. You won't hurt her." Alice murmured looking at me with such peace. I looked into her golden irises and could feel myself calming. In fact, the blood lust was gone. Just like that. I was only feeling love from Alice, curiosity from Emmett and anger from Rosalie.

Alice looked at me with understanding and said one word. "Edward". Of course. It wasn't my hunger I was battling it was his. But Edward? Mr. Super Control? When was the last time that he slipped? 40, 50 years? The farther away he got the more control I felt.

By now everyone had relaxed their holds on me and I watched as the young girl walked past me, looking sad and feeling… rejection? Hmmm that didn't make sense at all. What did I walk into?

Alice looked at this girl and then looked at me. "Don't hurt her Jasper. She's going to be my best friend." I looked at her incredulously. Alice best friends with a human? She grabbed my hand and together we walked out toward the parking lot.

"We've got to go. He is going to need us. I can't see exactly though. It's changing so quickly but it's going to be okay. That much I know." I nodded and then looked at my beloved's tender face. I trusted her. I always trusted her.

If Alice said it was okay then it was. When had she ever steered us wrong? I lightly kissed her forehead and pulled her toward the car.

"Thank-you darling," I said thankful that this exquisite woman belonged to me, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened back there…."

"Shhh," she said a finger to my lips. "It wasn't you. You know that."

How did I get so lucky that she found me? We continued walking and all was right in the world again. Until I heard her mutter, "Edward, what are you planning in that head of yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Please press that little review button and leave me a little note as to your opinions, thoughts, suggestions, etc. Without readers, there would be not writers! Thanks, One Love~
> 
> *DISCLAIMER: Any stories written by myself are a work of fiction and is not based on any actual events. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, the fabulous and magnificent Stephanie Meyers. Not meant to take away for the wonderful work she has produced for us all but only to compliment it. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Written by me but ideas "borrowed" from original story "Twilight Saga" and characters.


	3. Emmett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett's Turn!! Did Alice "see" anything before Bella moved into Forks? "What? Who was that? It flashed in and out of my head so fast that I left me momentarily confused". What were Jasper's first thoughts? Or Carlisle's? Read the Cullen's 1st impressions of Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also available on fanfiction.net under my pen name Laurieglory. Hope you enjoy! No beta so all errors are my own :)

Emmett POV~

I sat there, completely tuning out the instructor as he talked about some meaningless topic that I could care less about. Not that I didn't know the subject backwards and forwards.

All brawn and no brain people always assumed. I just choose to not flaunt my knowledge like my brother likes to do. Edward… I love to get under that marble skin of his. Sometimes he makes it so easy…

I watched the clock on the wall anxious to get to Rose. I missed her already. I still couldn't believe she was mine.

_How did I get so lucky?_

I remembered when I woke from the burning flames to an angel leaning over me protectively.

My first thoughts were that I had died and she was escorting me to the pearly gates.

I shifted in my seat anxious to be near her again when I saw the quick movement of Jasper jumping out of his chair. Lucky for us all I was sitting right behind him.

With lightening speed, I reached out as he neared the door and pushed him back into his seat. I stared at him incredulously.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled.

 _What was going on?_ Jasper was looking around with a wild, feral look in his eyes. Eyes that were as black as night.

I haven't seen Jasper like this in years. I glanced around the room, no-one the wiser to the events that were unfolding.

Looking at Alice, I saw that she had that searching look on her face. She was scanning our futures.

"Cool it man!" I warned Jasper. Alice spoke to him calmly as I released him.

I looked around the room trying to find what set him off. No one looked particularly interesting to me.

Just then the bell rang and Jasper took off. I jumped up, tracking him through the halls. Jasper was standing outside of the biology lab, staring in.

I grabbed a hold of both of his arms as Edward pushed past me.

As Jasper continued to struggle, Rose came up next to me and held on to his shoulders. I felt the fight leave him and calm replace the hunger. I was completely confused.

I glanced into the biology classroom and saw young plain looking girl with brown hair sitting there with tears in her eyes. I watched as she stumbled out of her chair, almost falling flat onto her face.

I could barley contain my laughter _. Funny girl, but hardly worth killing_ I thought.

I laughed as she walked slowly down the hallway completely unaware of any of us.

Rose and I released Jasper. He and Alice stared at each other communicating in that weird way that they do, then held hands and walked down the hall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I heard Rose murmuring "not worth that plain human."

"Time to go" I said putting my arms around her. Walking with her I chuckled remembering the girl stumbling and Edward rushing down the hall. Whatever was happening sure was going to be entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please press that little review button and leave me a little note as to your opinions, thoughts, suggestions, etc. Without readers, there would be not writers! Thanks, One Love ~ Laurieglory aka Dean Obsessed
> 
> *DISCLAIMER: Any stories written by myself are a work of fiction and is not based on any actual events. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, the fabulous and magnificent Stephenie Meyer. Not meant to take away for the wonderful work she has produced for us all but only to compliment it. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Written by me but ideas "borrowed" from original story "Twilight Saga" and characters.


	4. Rosalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Alice "see" anything before Bella moved into Forks? "What? Who was that? It flashed in and out of my head so fast that I left me momentarily confused". What were Jasper's first thoughts? Or Carlisle's? Read the Cullen's 1st impressions of Bella. Rosalie's view!

ROSALIE POV~

Looking in mirror usually provided a measure of comfort. Not today. I see the same face, the same eyes and the same smile looking back at me. Not a hair out of place, but yet, all wrong. Nothing has changed, but then again, nothing ever changes and it never will. I will always be this. Beautiful, but never what I wanted to become. I glance around the classroom. It's full of human girls, who will never become as beautiful as me. They will get old, get wrinkles, wither and die. But yet will be so much more. They have possibilities that I never will. The possibility of having children. Becoming mothers. My arms ached at the loss of the child I would never hold. Could never have. I feel a gentle squeeze on my right hand and look up at Emmett. Questions in his eyes. I laugh quietly and shake my head. He knows what I'm thinking about I'm sure, but I just smile. I hold my head higher and look around the room again, glaring at the young girl to my left who dared to glance my way. _Stupid Human. She's has no clue. Clueless and stupid. Just like them all_. I can hear her heartbeat and swallow down the venom that fills my mouth. _Like I would soil myself with her blood_. I have not tasted human blood ever, and I wouldn't start with this brainless twit.

Glancing at the teacher who was trying to look down my blouse while lecturing on the morals of the Victorian age, I snort and give him my best smile while imagining myself tearing him limb from limb. One word to Emmett and he would be in pieces. As much as I loved Emmett, sometimes he was less than observant. This worked in our favor most of the time though. Can't have him running around town tearing apart every male in Forks. I start gathering my books into my bag knowing that the bell will ring any second. As it does I see Jasper leap up and run out the classroom door, followed closely by Emmett. _Idiot,_ I thought. _He_ _knew better than to show vampire speed at school_ , I chastised in my mind. I glance again in the mirror making sure every stand of hair was perfect before getting up to follow the boys grumbling to myself. I was not in the mood for whatever childish game they were playing now. _When would they ever learn?_

It was easy to find them even as I walked my "human pace." I could smell them almost anywhere in this pathetic school. Oh how I hated these children around me. No matter where we went it was always the same. The boys lusted, the girls felt threatened and why wouldn't they? After all I was more beautiful than any of them hoped to be. But that beauty came with a price. Yes they were jealous of me, but they didn't know, nor would ever know that it was me who was the jealous one. Not even Emmett, who without him this life would be intolerable, ever really knew how much I wanted what they could and eventually would have. How angry it made me. At Carlisle, at myself, at the world.

I was pulled out of my fuming to see Emmett holding Jasper back from charging into the biology lab. I quickened my pace and grabbed his arm firmly, helping Emmett hold him in place. Ok, maybe this wasn't another prank. What was happening? Just then Edward hurried past me looking furious. Of course. Edward had to be in the middle of this somehow. How could he not? My moody brother seemed to be drawn to drama. As Alice arrived to calm Jasper, I looked at the young girl slowly leaving the bio lab. Petite, brown hair, brown eyes, thin, red faced….nothing special. Insignificant compared to us. Definitely insignificant compared to me and my beauty. Now that Jasper was under control I pulled Emmett's hand gaining his attention and walked with him out to the parking lot. I looked at him questionably raising my eyebrows then shook my head slightly. Whoever she was, she was just another child, in a sea of many. Meaningless to us. I stopped at my bright red M3 admiring its splendor as Emmett grabbed me in an embrace, kissing me with a passion that was never quenched. I lost myself to the kiss forgetting about the brown-haired girl. But somehow, in the far recesses of my mind, I couldn't help the nagging, irritating thought that this wouldn't be the last time she would disturb my family. But really. How important could one teenage girl be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to continue writing but not sure if my writing sucks and I'm wasting your time. So Please press that little review button and leave me a little note as to your opinions, thoughts, suggestions, etc. Without readers, critics and reviews there would be not writers! Thanks, One Love ~


	5. Esme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Alice "see" anything before Bella moved into Forks? "What? Who was that? It flashed in and out of my head so fast that I left me momentarily confused". What were Jasper's first thoughts? Or Carlisle's? Read the Cullen's 1st impressions of Bella. Esme's observations from afar.....

ESME POV~

As I looked at the young girl siting at the window of her bedroom, I was filled with a myriad of emotions. This young girl, a human, was the cause of much confusion and anxiety within my family. I thought back to the anguish on my husband's face as he related to me Edward's abrupt departure from our family and home. That this girl could cause him to flee baffled and frightened me. I have already had to watch my son leave us once, and it has been my biggest fear that it would happen again.   
What is it about this girl that provoked such a reaction? Would she be the catalyst that would separate my family? Under the peaceful cover of night I came here, to her house to see for myself. Perched high in the nearby tree's I sat comfortably, looking through her window. The feeling of unease and guilt filled me for a moment as I did not like breaching this young girls' privacy but I pushed that back and let the concern for my son become my only emotion. From my view I could see into her room and I took notice of the objects around her. Books, photo's, a simple computer and a old rocking chair. None of the loud posters or flamboyant decorations that usually adorn the bedrooms of teenagers today but simplicity and calm. I could hear the soft sounds of Bach from her nearby stereo. Impressed, I turned my attention to the girl herself. The first thing I noticed was that she was beautiful. Even from the shadows I could see her in perfect detail. Her clear ivory complexion was matched by long brunette soft curls framing a face that housed bright intelligent brown eyes. Long eyelashes and a thin frame in which I could hear the fragile heartbeat beating inside of. But most of all I could see a soft warm glow around her.   
I was not blessed with the profound gifts of my children but had learned my own subtle talent. I could sense the kindness or hatred of an individual. It wasn't an obvious ability but just an innate sense of whether a person, vampire or human, would emit altruism or enmity. My children would say my gift was to love unconditionally and while this was true, it was true because I knew that even with their faults they were compassionate, loyal and humane beings. Carlisle, my husband the ever physician, theorized that it was because I died so shortly after giving birth and my hormone levels, particularly oxytocin was so high. High enough that it was brought over into my vampire being, forever encapsulating this "love" hormone.   
While I looked at this young girl, a baby really compared to my true age, I felt nothing my gentleness. I could feel my mothering instinct kick in, not only for Edward but for this unsuspecting girl as well. Would it be fair to endanger her with our lifestyle? Would I deny my son a chance at love in order to protect her fragility? Deny him a chance at a happiness that has eluded him for so long? Could I protect Edward from heartache that was bound to follow? I knew Edward. Those strong emotions that drove him to Denali would bring him home again. And bring him back to Bella. Looking again at the delicate young girl reading quietly on her bed I knew. If my still heart could beat again it would leap in my chest for the joy I felt watching this beautiful girl. She will be the one. She will complete my family in a way no one else could. "Good bye, sweet Bella "I whispered into the wind, "I will see you soon daughter, and welcome you with open arms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was reminiscent of Esme's character, if not I apologize. Not beta'd, so mistakes are all mine.  
> Again, Thank-you for reading! I apologize for any errors, spelling or otherwise. If you enjoyed this story at all please feel free to let me know. I welcome any critiques as they will help steer me away from making the same mistakes twice. It will also provide me with some courage to attempt more stories.If it was good for you, or even if it blew, Please Review! (LOL) Blessings & One Love~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What did you think? Is it a fail? Continue? Please review and let me know :) Review!Please press that little review button and leave me a little note as to your opinions, thoughts, suggestions, ect. Without readers there would be not writers! Thanks, One Love ~ 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Any stories written by myself are a work of fiction and is not based on any actual events. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, the fabulous and magnificent Stephenie Meyer. Not meant to take away for the wonderful work she has produced for us all but only to compliment it. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Written by me but ideas "borrowed" from original story "Twilight Saga" and characters.


End file.
